Red
by MinhUsagi134
Summary: The past can shape a person's life. Paulina's shaped her so much that she keeps a secret that people are starting to guess. Danny is assigned to a project with her and he is going to find out what the wicked witch is hiding. But what he didn't know was that he could fall in love with the unexpected.
1. Ruby Red

**Danny: Is this thing on? **

**Me: Yep.**

**Paulina: MinhUsagi134 does not own Danny Phantom. Just some made up characters and plotline.**

**Danny: Yep.**

**Me: Let's Start the Show!**

**Chapter 1- Ruby Red**

"One cup of chopped chicken, two drops of boiled water, and three teaspoons of special herbs," Paulina muttered to herself as she stirred up something in a pot. "Five cups of cold water and deer..." Inside the pot was a bubbling light brownish mixture of soup that had a strange aroma of herbs and flowers. Around the kitchen was a mixture of neatness and a mess.

"Look at this mess," a voice said behind Paulina. "What happened in here? A storm full of angry harpies battle with an army of furies?"

Paulina looked up. It couldn't be...she was supposed to be dead...or possibly...shun this town away. Paulina could almost remember the time they had with each other. It was just yesterday she was on the run because of the lies that person told her and the truth that person kept. It was too painful to remember those times. Paulina slowly turned.  
"Granny?" Paulina whispered shocked. "Is that you?"

The old woman with long silky white hair and soft wrinkles smiled.

"Hello, my dear granddaughter," the old woman smiled then immediately turned to a scowl from the thought of something. "I'm back."

LATER…

Paulina was sitting on her couch with a cold mask.

"Why are you here," Paulina asked without emotion.

"I managed to escape the villagers," Granny spoke with a similar hard mask. "They were searching for me when I became ill."

Paulina turned sharply. What did she say?

"I almost died when someone found me," Granny said simply. "It was them." Paulina started to cry. No…..this wasn't happening…..

All this time…..she was so alone. She had a father and a great life at Amity Park…..but this wasn't enough. She needed her family that she went so far with.

"What it wrong my child," Granny asked.  
Paulina wiped up her tears quickly.

"Nothing," Paulina mumbled. "I was cutting onions all day." The old woman moved closer to her granddaughter.

"It's alright," she promised. "I'm here now. And nothing will separate us again." The old woman embraced her little granddaughter and Paulina frozed.

After all she had been through….could she let the past come back…..yes…..Paulina could survive without it….but Red can't.

"I love you Red," the old woman murmured.  
"I love you too Granny," the girl with the name that was Paulina murmured.

Paulina closed her eyes and let her body bring back the past. She needed it. Because she was never Paulina…she was Red.


	2. Dangerously Red

**Me: Yay! Chapter 2!**

**Paulina: How come I become "Red"? The name is a color!**

**Me: I'm the author, I make the story! **

**Danny: I don't get it.**

**Me: (Rolls eyes) What ever. **

**Paulina: It doesn't matter. **

**Me: Anyway, on with the show!**

**Chapter 2- Dangerously Red**

Paulina walked slowly down the path. It was her time to come back. She couldn't avoid it any longer. She was now once again Red. Only Paulina to people who didn't know her past.

"Are you ready Red," Granny asked in concern.

Red nodded.

"Where are we going Granny," Red asked clutching her heavy brown dress for warmth. She didn't understand why her Granny was making her wear her old dusty brown fairytale costume like 1700's gown with elbow sleeves. She hadn't worn that since….forever.

"Just a few miles up darling," the old woman said and walked up ahead.

Red shook her head and wondered.

What was going on?

Then Granny stopped.

"There," Granny pointed. She pointed to a large tree covered in snow.

"A tree?" Red questioned. "We came here for a tree. Let's get back to the searching lost family part." Granny laughed.

"It's not just any tree," Granny said. "A tree with an old secret. Long ago, a lord built a town for him to rule over. He came from England and considered himself a noble still. A noble with importance and high standards. He thought that no one but his king could be better than he. He tortured and ruled over the town with fear. What he didn't know was that a pack of mighty creatures would fight in secret until he was put down from that position. Do you remember my child?"

Red nodded.

"Yes," Red remembered. "Lord Malcolm. But why is this important?"

"The creatures had built hideouts from fallen castles and manors that sank to the ground. This is one of them," Granny explained.

Red's eyes widen and fell to her knees and started to dig through the snow.

"Why didn't you tell me before Granny," Red panicked. Granny sighed and helped Red out.

"If I told you immediately you would start to panic and wouldn't stop searching," Granny muttered. "I knew you would do that no matter what."

Red rolled her eyes and ignored the comment. She kept on digging. All this time, under her eyes was a way to go back to her roots.

Suddenly, Red stopped digging. She saw a wooden door. It was planted on the ground. Red shook. She was scared. What if they don't accept her?

"Go," Granny whispered. "I will keep watch. You're one of them. You can't ignore who you are." Red nodded and opened the door slowly. She looked at her grandmother who was strangely carrying a crossbow.

"I will be right back," Red whispered. She slowly stepped down and closed the door. Red looked around. Inside was a deep dark tunnel. Red just kept on walking. She was familiar with these kind of tunnels.

Red kept walking for a while with a bit stopping to dodge traps.

Red then stopped. In front of her was a moon on top of a wolf howling imprinted on a stone wall. It was a dead end. Like it meant turn back now or face the consequences.

Red slowly took out a pendant from her neck. It was a red glassy tiny wolf hanging on a silver chain. Red smiled and took the wolf by her hand. She placed the wolf on the ground. Red watched as the wolf glowed making the wolf on the wall vanish. All left was the moon.

Red closed her eyes. It was time to become that once again. Red opened her eyes but her eyes weren't normal. They were yellow with narrow black irises. Her eyes were like a wolf's eyes. The moon on the wall vanished recognizing its people. The wall crumbled down and Red stepped through and walked down the final stairs. It was time for the children of the moon to reunite with their long lost sister once more.


End file.
